Blister packs for drugs in tablet form or in the form of powder or liquid contained in a capsule have been known for a long time. Usually, a blister pack comprises a relatively rigid base foil, and a lid foil, which are attached to one another. The base foil comprises cavities or open blisters for accommodating a tablet or capsule, while the lid foil is flat and seals the opening of the cavities or blisters. The most common way of attaching the foils to one another is heat sealing. Accordingly, at least one of the foils typically has thermoplastic properties. Examples of materials for the base foil are aluminum laminate, polypropylene or PVC-laminates. Examples of materials for the lid foil are aluminum or aluminum laminates, etc.
One or more blister packs are usually placed in an outer package, such as a box or a carton, and the units sold at the pharmacies typically comprise an outer package (the box or carton), that contains one or more inner packages (one or more blister packs) and typically instructions as to administration, side effects, etc. In order to save volume in the outer package, it has been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,920 to provide a blister pack that comprises two parallel rows of blisters connected by a flexible web. The blisters of one row are offset relative to the blisters of the respective other row, so that upon folding the blister along the flexible web the blisters of one row come to lie in the space between the blisters of the respective other row, with the lid foils of adjacently arranged blister packs facing each other.
However, a single blister pack taken out of the package for being carried along is prone to damage, since the vulnerable lid foil faces outwardly. Therefore, it has been the usual way to carry the whole package (outer package containing one or more blister packs) along, which is quite inconvenient. In addition, the process of pulling a blister pack out of the outer package is also comparatively inconvenient. It is therefore an object of the invention to overcome the afore-mentioned disadvantages.